seeking the light
by ni kara Kaze
Summary: ok i did not write this and i am sorry if it was yours! i never got any more than this because it was saved on my computer, thus i can not update it even though it is in complete. the story is really good and is sakuXsasu. please send me mail if this is y


And now…by request…A Sakura/Sasuke fic. This will most likely be a short fic. Enjoy!

Angelic Haruno Sakura lay on her bed. Her apartment was sweltering hot even though the temperature outside had cooled. It was pouring rain and she had her bedroom window open so the rain would blow in on her face. She was so miserably hot that she had stripped down to her black spaghetti strap top and lilac cotton panties. She had her TV on and was thrashing back and forth on top of her covers wishing for some kind of relief. It was still early in the evening and Sakura was hoping that a breeze would move through the house or something.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, she heard her doorbell. She wondered who it could be but nonetheless she reached for her white shorts and skipped down the stairs to see who it was. Sakura turned her stoop light on and opened her door only to let her jaw hit the floor. There before her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke…beautiful 18-year old Sasuke. He had been in Konoha for some time now, battling his own evils and attempting to work through all his demons. However, since he had been back, he hadn't yet seen Sakura. He couldn't bear to face her, didn't want to face her. But tonight, he had to do it and this is what brought him to her rainy door.

"Ss…Sasuke?" Sakura thought about punching herself in the face because what she thought she saw before her was Sasuke, thoroughly soaked with rain water, his white t-shirt clingy to him like crazy. What she thought she saw were his onyx tresses dripping with water and sticking out haphazardly…yet perfectly. Yes, indeed Sakura thought this was just that same dream she had where she woke up in a puddle of her own excitement.

"Sakura." He said softly, his head hanging down. Sakura watched the tiny beads of water fall from his hair. She realized that this was definitely not a dream…this time it was real. She also hadn't realized that Sasuke was still standing in the pounding rain. Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke made eye contact with her. "I have to talk to you." Sakura was still in a state of shock not to mention she blushed a little because she realized she wasn't wearing many clothes.

"Come in, please." She said trying her very best not to insanely drool over Sasuke's wet physique. "You're….you're soaked…" She said snapping to her senses and going into her downstairs bathroom for some towels. Sasuke stood near her doorway so as not to drip everywhere. She walked over to him and tentatively reached a towel around his shoulders. It was peculiar; he had never before let her touch him. But now, he was receptive to Sakura pulling a towel around his water saturated shoulders. He was actually a little cold and the heat of her apartment felt good.

"I've been running laps. I needed to clear my head, because there's a lot of things I need to say to you and I can't keep putting it off." Sasuke clung to the towel she had wrapped around him. Sakura went back into her bathroom and got some more towels to cover her couch. Secretly, she wanted to offer him something dry, because she knew that would mean he had to undress. But, he sounded pretty serious about talking to her, so she put the idea aside for the moment. She covered her couch in her thick towels and sat beside Sasuke.

"What's up?" Her voice was serious yet still in a state of disbelief. Sasuke's coal eyes seemed to ache.

"I have been a real prick to you in the past. I've hurt you, yelled at you, not listened to you and overall just been a real ass. I came here to apologize, Sakura. I came out of a desperate need to repent. I always had your friendship but I was too stubborn to realize it. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." Sasuke looked at Sakura hoping she would accept his apology, as it was sincere.

"It's alright Sasuke. That's all in the past and this is now."

"I just wish there was some way I could erase it all, some way I could make it up to you." His eyes pleaded with Sakura's. Sakura didn't waste another moment and she really didn't care that Sasuke was, for once, being kind and sincere towards her. She stood up and repositioned her body so she was straddling Sasuke's lap. She could feel the cool wetness of his shorts quickly saturate her thin cotton shorts. She wrapped her bare arms around his shoulders and let his wet hair dance all over her wrists. Sakura leaned in close enough to press her lips into his. It was long overdo, but the kiss was breathtaking.

What proved to be even more amazing was the fact that Sasuke kissed her back, deeply, intensely…almost like he wanted to be kissing her. Sakura relaxed her body and let her hips sink deeper into his. As she pressed her chest into Sasuke's wet body, She felt water quickly penetrate her thin shirt. Sasuke had enveloped his arms around her tightly. This only made Sakura hold on to him tighter, kiss him harder and want him more. She had forgotten about how hot her house was; she didn't care because the temperature had just increased by ten degrees. As badly as she wanted to caress every inch of him, she couldn't since she had him pinned to her couch.

Sakura pulled her face away from his long enough to rest her nose upon his. "You kissed me back." She said pushing his wet lengthy tresses away from his face and behind his ears. Sasuke rubbed his hands all over her back.

"Maybe I wanted to." He answered her.

"How do I know this isn't just one of your phases?" Sakura asked stroking his face.

"I swear, Sakura. I won't fuck up again. I wont' forget about what's really important to me. This time Sasuke leaned into her and kissed her with more fury than the previous. It seemed as though he was a natural at this. Sakura surrendered her lips to his, allowing him to push her body to the couch underneath him. This allowed her to hold on to him tightly. She planted her hands on his wet back and refused to let go.

"Maybe we should go upstairs." Sakura softly insisted pulling her face away from his ever so slightly.

Sakura pressed Sasuke's wet body against her door. Kissing him, she tugged at his wet shirt to get it over his head. She was awestruck by his body before her. It was sweeter than she had imagined it. She led him to her bed and pushed him down into her sheets. In all honesty, she was trying to dry him off, since his skin was cool and slick.

"Sakura, I didn't come here to do this with you." Sasuke said holding her head in his hands.

"I know, but I'm letting you. Are you saying you don't want to?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura, I want to." he answered her kissing her again. Sakura was delighted.

"Sasuke, I've…I've never done this before. But, I've always wanted it to be with you." Sakura gasped as Sasuke somehow worked her thin shirt over her head, leaving her in her light pink bra.

"I don't care. I've never done this either." He repositioned her body directly underneath him and kissed his way down in between her breasts. Sakura tried to work her fingers into his wet shorts to pull them off. She got her fingers inside only to find that his boxers were damp also. She would just have to take everything off in that case. Sasuke got her message and pulled his pants off. Sakura thought she stopped breathing for a moment; _this_ was definitely worth the wait. Sasuke removed her white shorts, leaving her only in her underwear. He crawled on top of her again and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She felt her bra slip off her shoulders and off her back. Sasuke took her right breast into his mouth and sucked it until her nipple was rock hard. He dragged his hand down her stomach and snuck it into her panties. She jerked in pain as his finger slid inside her. He released her breast and concentrated on slowly sliding his finger in and out of her.

Sakura adjusted and she was too impatient to allow Sasuke to slide another finger into her and loosen her up a little more. "I want you now." She begged him, allowing her hands to play in his still wet obsidian hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked her with utmost sincerity. Sakura shook her head yes and her big pale green eyes ached for him. She waited for him to reposition his hips in line with hers and she waited for the tearing pain that would come with her first time. As he slowly pushed into her, she cringed. There was more of him down there tan her small body could handle. A tear formed in her eye as he pushed farther into her. She embraced his shoulders tightly as if he were the one who could heal the pain, even though he was the one producing it. Sasuke let out a long wispy sigh at the feeling of Sakura's body contracting around him.

Sasuke made one long slow thrust and lost his breath…and nearly his load. It was truly a different feeling for him than it was for Sakura.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She reassured him. He made a few more long slow thrusts into her and Sakura cringed less. He continued this slow intense movement until she stopped cringing. Sakura was starting to relax. Sasuke drove a little faster into her sending rapture throughout her body. She cringed a little again at the new speed, but quickly adjusted. "Aaaaah…Sasuke." Sakura closed her eyes and moaned. Sasuke had never heard anyone say his name like _that_. It aroused him to hear her pine for him and it made him want to go faster. He did and got a positive reaction from her.

"Sakura…Sakura…" he said under his weighted breath.

"Uuuuh….uuuuuuh…Sasuke…I'm…it's…" Sakura couldn't get her words out in time. She came all over his big length. Suddenly, she felt her abdomen on fire and Sasuke let out a mighty wail. She could feel him dripping all over her. It was obvious he had tried to pull out but it wasn't very effective. It was okay though, Sakura thought it was pretty hot being bathed in his semen. Sakura could see the tiny raindrops blowing though the window and landing on Sasuke's back. She didn't want to let him go. She had never experienced that kind of passion with anyone before. Sasuke looked at Sakura pushing small chunks of hair away from her face.

"I don't have to be anywhere tonight. There's no one I go home to, how about I stay with you?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura kissed him.

"Of course you can stay here."

Top of Form

The morning was wet from the night before in more ways than one. Sakura sat up in bed and looked over at Sasuke who was beginning to stir. She knelt over and kissed his forehead.

"Hey." He said very softly as he felt her lips touch his skin.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura wanted to know.

"The best night of sleep I've had in a long time." Sasuke confessed.

"I'll go put some tea on. You take your time." Sakura kissed him again. Sakura got dressed and hurried downstairs. She no longer lived with her mother, they had become closer to one another because of it. Sasuke got out of bed but soon realized he didn't have a thing to wear at Sakura's house. He went into Sakura's bathroom and wrapped a towel around him, tossed his now dry hair around and went downstairs. Sakura didn't mind the fact that he had nothing to wear but that towel.

"Here you go." She said sitting a cup of tea in front of Sasuke at her kitchen table. She poured herself a cup and joined him. Sasuke gazed at Sakura for a long time and said nothing, he then finally smiled.

"You look so different." He said to her.

"How so?" she asked. "Good or bad?"

"Very good. You're radiant, you're very womanly." Skaura blushed.

"Well, you've changed too. You used to be…you know…cute. Now, you're just sexy. I couldn't keep my hands off you then and I can't now either." Sakura said. Sasuke laughed. It nearly made Sakura cry to hear him laugh; it was something that was so rare that anytime it occurred it needed to be treasured. Sasuke took a sip of tea.

"Sasuke, did you find it? Did you reach your goal? Did you see the light for which you were searching?" Sakura was serious. Sasuke looked down at her table and seemed to sink in desolation.

"No. All that time away, fighting for a cause and I'm as hollow as I was when I left as I was upon my return." Sakura reached for his hand, figuring he may tense up and shy away from her…he didn't.

"You don't have to be hollow anymore. I don't know if I can fill your void, but I'll certainly try." Sakura said stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I know. That's why I came over last night. I knew you could…help me fight my demons. Listen, I know this is a little…direct of me. But, could I stay with you for a few days?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes warm for one of the first times in his life. Sakura's heart nearly leapt into her throat.

"It doesn't have to be a few days Sasuke. It can be as long as you like." Sakura reassured him.

"Thank you…Sakura. " Sasuke was genuinely grateful for Sakura's hospitality and he most definitely hadn't expected her to receive him so forgivingly. After all, it had been a rocky road for the two of them and their previously relationship was ridiculously one sided. Sasuke finished his tea and then did a most surprising thing. He got up from the table still clad only in Sakura's bath towel and walked over to her. Sasuke took her head in his hands and tilted her head backwards. He kissed her sweetly. "Let's go for a walk. I need to get some things from home anyway." Sasuke said to her, letting his fingers trail across her face before taking his cup to her sink. Sakura watched him closely. She could see the dreaded seal that had been placed upon him so many years ago. She remembered that day as if it had happened only hours ago.

Saskue put on his dirty clothes from the day before since it was all he had at Sakura's for the time being. They were still damp and didn't smell exactly nice. They would walk to his apartment and get whatever it was he needed and bring it back to her place. Sakura hurried upstairs and got dressed in the coolest clothes she could find. She simply knew this day would be as hot as the previous. The two of them left her apartment and arrived at Sasuke's shortly. Sakura had no idea he had been living here for the past two years. Everything was so neat; in fact it was too neat as if no one ever visited him. Ever called him, ever even spared him a passing glance. Sakura's heart ached because of this. She only hoped that she could be the light at the end of his, lengthy tunnel of darkness.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No, I won't be long." He said to her, kissing her again and going into the other room. Sakura was terrified to let him out of his sight at this point, she feared that if he disappeared form her view, she would lose him again and she just knew it would be forever. But after a few minutes, Sasuke returned with two large suitcases…it was obvious to her that he was staying for more than three days. This made Sakura feel that he really and truly wanted her in his life and that he needed her. They left his apartment and returned to hers only for a moment to drop off his suitcases and for him to change into something less soiled, and then it was time for their long walk.

"You lead, I'll follow." Sakura said. They began walking through the middle of town. It was crowded being the middle of the day at this point. Sasuke grabbed her hand so she would stay right by his side as they wove through the crowded streets. Once to the outskirts of the business district, Sasuke led Sakura to a dirt path.

"So, do you still do that inner Sakura thing? You know, that thing where your inner self yells 'hell yeah' and 'love wins again' and other shit like that?" Sasuke asked snaking his arm around Sakura's waist. She was surprised by two things, number one that his arm was around her and number two, that he would actually kid her about something. Sakura laughed.

"Of course not." At that moment inner Sakura threw up her fist in an energetic 'hell yeah I do!' Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's waist as he had done to her.

"Do you still hare Naruto?" She asked him. Sasuke laughed. It was a joyful noise to Sakura's ears.

"No, actually he and I recently had a great talk. A long talk and we went through a lot of sake." Sasuke snickered. Sakura's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Sasuke!" She half yelled, "You got drunk with Naruto?" She laughed wildly at the thought. Sasuke was still all smiles.

"Sakura, drunk wasn't even the word for it…it was more like trashed. No, shit faced." Sasuke snickered again.

"Maybe you can drink with me sometime. I might get real loose and let you in my pants." Sakura teased. Sasuke looked at her through squinted eyes. He had what Sakura thought was a very sexy grin on his face.

"You've already done that." He said.

"Yeah, but I've never had sex drunk and you obviously haven't either." Sasuke thought about that for a moment.

"True, I'll pencil that in on my 'things to do' list as soon as we get back to your place." Sakura noticed they were walking through the woods. It was beautiful all around since the forest was in full bloom.

"By, the way; where are we going?" She asked.

"I always take this walk anytime I've needed to think. I've never shared this trail with anyone, though many know it exists. Since I've always been rather selfish, I thought I would share this with you. You would appreciate the solitude the most of anyone I know." Sakura felt her heart turn to butterflies and flutter wildly in her chest. She hoped and prayed that Sasuke truly meant these words of which he was speaking to her. She couldn't help but think that this time it was for real, this time he was hers.

They walked a while longer and Sasuke stopped Sakura and stood in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Sakura, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

With eyes closed Sakura reached out her arms blindly for Sasuke's hands. He was going to lead her to where he wanted her.

"Now, don't' open your eyes, not many people know about this place." Sasuke said to her.

"I won't. I promise." She said holding on to his hands. Sasuke continued down the path a little ways until the path stopped. Sakura could feel long grass around her legs; she could hardly imagine where in the world she was at this point. But, it didn't matter to her either, she was with Sasuke. He led her around a little further and let got of her hands. Sasuke stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his head in close to her ear, his longer black layers of hair brushed against her face. Sakura noticed that she could now feel a breeze that she couldn't feel earlier.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke said and still held on to her. She couldn't believe the sight before her. It was a grassy meadow full of wildflowers. However, this was only half of what Sasuke truly brought her to see. "Come here." He grabbed her hand even though she was still in awe of the hundreds of tiny flowers around her. This meadow was perched on a slightly rocky and sandy ledge. Sasuke pulled her over to the ledge and Sakura was once again taken aback with nature's beauty. It was the shoreline of where Konohagakure met the all mighty ocean. Due to the geography, this area was one of the only places that was within walking distance from town, however, it was not heavily traveled and still virtually unknown to many in the village.

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura completely now. "I've come here often, alone. It's the most peaceful place on earth." Sasuke said to her. Sakura didn't know which was more breathtaking the waves that pounded the shoreline before her, or the meadow of flowers behind her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"This has been a special place to me for some time now. You are special to me now and I realize you always have been. I felt that it was only appropriate for me to share the dearest place to me, with the dearest person to me." Sakura didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She had never heard Sasuke say things like these. She wanted to pinch herself to make certain it was all real. Did he truly mean that much to him? "Come on! The beach waits." Sakura could do nothing but smile and let her short pink hair get whipped around in the wind. She hurriedly followed Sasuke down to the beach. Once on the sandy beach, Sasuke stripped his shoes and Sakura did the same. However, Sakura wasn't ready for him to strip his shirt next. It didn't take her long to feel a pleasant little puddle of wetness in her underwear. Sasuke looked at her.

"You can't get in the ocean all dressed like that. You need something to wear later." He said to her. Sakura blushed.

"I can't get in with only my underwear." She insisted. Sasuke smiled that sexy smile at her, the one that made her blush even more. He grabbed her from behind again and squeezed her.

"Then take them off." He said. He kissed her neck.

"What!" Sakura giggled from both embarrassment and excitement rolled into one.

"Here, if it makes you feel better…" Sasuke didn't really finish his sentence; he just took the rest of his clothes off. This made Sakura want to…well…you can imagine what she wanted to do. Sakura bit her lower lip and began shedding her clothes. Her body was even more radiant in the daylight. Sasuke hadn't really noticed the night before just how flat her stomach was nor how she went from having barely noticeable breasts a beautifully balanced torso. He hadn't noticed how tones her legs were. It was at this point his body did exactly what he was telling it not too.

Sakura felt self conscious naked on the beach in broad daylight, but Sasuke seemed like it didn't bother him at all. And it was plainly obvious that he was enjoying the sight of her naked. "Now, come. Into the waves you go." Sasuke said leading her down the beach. Sakura held on to his hand and followed him right into the ocean. The waves immediately bombarded them. Sakura felt comfortable again as she waded out far enough for the salty water to surround her body. She had never swum naked before and it was a nice feeling. Sasuke had dove under the water and quickly resurfaced with soaking wet hair. He shook the water out as Sakura admired the untamed spikes…she thought it was sexy. A powerful wave knocked Sakura under the water and quickly drenched her.

"So, what do you do if someone were to see you?" Sakura asked swimming closer to Sasuke. He smiled.

"No one ever sees me; no one comes to this part of the beach. Of course I never swim naked either so I've never worried about it." Sasuke said taking Sakura into his arms. She pressed her naked body up against his as they both floated over the waves.

"It's beautiful out here." Sakura said. "I'm glad you showed me this place." Sasuke kissed Sakura deeply. He engaged his tongue in a fearless battle with hers. Sakura pulled him closer into her body. She never dreamt in a thousand years that she would be in the ocean with Sasuke. She could have stayed in his arms the rest of the day just floating among the waves. She felt his lips all over her and she responded by wrapping her legs around him. She wanted to make out with him the rest of the day and into the night right here in the ocean. She never wanted his hands to leave his body.

"You know, last night I had no intention of sleeping with you, but I did. Today, I have every intention of sleeping with you." Sasuke whispered to her. It was no time until Sakura had Sasuke's body over hers and they were lying in the sand. She knew they would both be completely covered in sand but she didn't care; it would be worth it. Sakura kissed him like she would never kiss him again in her life, as if this moment were the one to hold on to tightly. She could feel his hands all over her body, groping at her, begging for her sweet surrender to him.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered feeling him waste no time in invading her still tight and inexperienced body. She cringed again but her discomfort didn't last long. For this she was glad. The waves washed up around them, enveloping their fiery bodies in a blanket of ocean. Sakura could feel Sasuke sinking into the wet sand as he rested his weight on his knees. Sakura could feel him…slow at first, but thrusting into her harder and harder. She grabbed on to his slippery body, for she truly wanted this to last forever. She wanted to feel him inside of her, feel the pleasure he was giving her, she wanted him to give her everything he had and thus she pleaded, "Sasuke…please…please…take me." He listened to her pant and whimper with the rhythm he had produced. He watched her carefully, the intense expression on her face, the beads of sweat on her forehead, the way she longed for more…more…more…

Sasuke was beginning to tense up; he was trying to fight back the inevitable. But he wanted this to last longer, so he bit his lower lip in hopes that he could keep fighting off the intense mounting pleasure inside of him. It was truly one of the worst feelings for him to fight off. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Sakura could hear a shallow moan escape him and it only brought her closer.

"Sasuke….don't….fight….it….aaaaah." Sakura had barely gotten her sentence out when she felt her own juices mix with Sasuke's. She tilted her head back burying her hair into the sand. Sasuke rested on her stomach. He was more tired from fighting back orgasm than anything. He hugged Sakura's body tightly as the tender waves lapped at their waists. He thought to himself, that no matter what ever happened; he could never turn his back on this woman again.

Sakura woke the next morning reminiscing about the time she and Sasuke had spent at the beach the day before. Sasuke reached over and hugged her near him. "Good morning." He said kissing her. Sakura smiled.

"Good morning." Sakura began to get up out of bed but Sasuke pushed her back down.

"Don't go anywhere yet." He pleaded with her. Sakura was getting up to get dressed in order to go to the hospital. It was where she spent much of her time these days. Sakura giggled.

"I have to go to work, angel." She said wrapping her arms around Sasuke. This only made her want to stay in bed with him more.

"No you don't, you can stay here." Sasuke said digging his face into her chest.

"I have 13 physicals to give today and eight different treatments." Sakura insisted locking lips with the man she had waited too long to wake up in bed with.

"Okay, well, what time is your lunch?" Sasuke asked sitting up in her bed.

"Damn, why does he have to look _so sexy_ all the fucking time?" Sakura wondered to herself. "12:30." She answered him stroking his obsidian hair.

"Alright, I'll bring you lunch today and I'll do your laundry today." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and bit her lower lip; She leaned in so her nose was resting on his.

"Will you fuck me today too?" Her voice was playful. Sasuke kissed her, his tongue sneaking into her mouth.

"Hell, yeah I will." He said. Sakura smiled all over and finally got out of bed. She got dressed and hurried out the door. Sakura hadn't had this much spring in her step for years. Sakura practically bounced to the hospital. She checked her mailbox on the reception floor and then made her way to the 4th floor where she spent much of her time.

"You're bright today." Shizune commented watching Sakura dance through the hallway. Sakura beamed.

"You know Sasuke, right?" she asked prepping a needle.

"Yeah, I think I know who he is." Shizune said putting away some files.

"Well, let's just say I'm a woman now, Shizune." Sakura said pulling out a set of medical charts for the upcoming physicals she had to give. Shizune let this set in for a moment.

"No! Sakura! You…oh, did it hurt?" Shizune was mildly shocked. Sakura laughed.

"Hell, yeah it hurt, but it was totally worth it." Shizune glanced around.

"Is he…" Sakura cut her off.

"Oh…Shizune. It's quite a sight." Sakura winked. "And it's all mine…all of it." Shizune laughed at her. It was obvious Sakura was a different person.

"So, are you going to tell me about it?" Shizune pried for more information.

"Oh, Shizune. I'm not a girl to kiss and tell…but I am one who has sex and never shuts up!" Skuar said laying out her patient folders in order of who was coming in today for their physical. Sakura then took the liberty of describing in detail the night that she lost her virginity to Sasuke. Shizune took great amusement in listening to Sakura. She would never admit it, but she was a virgin and she had spent a great deal of time collecting information on everyone else's first time so she would know exactly what to expect when it was her.

Back at Sakura's apartment Sasuke had already made Sakura's bed and was preparing to do her wash. He figured he could start making everything they had been through together up to her by helping her around the house. He knew this was only a start and that he had a long way to go. Sasuke immediately got a start on her laundry. He actually enjoyed this because he got to sort through all her underwear. He wasn't certain why he enjoyed that so much, but he did. He had sorted her piles into three separate loads. While one load was in the wash he decided he would unpack his clothes into one of her drawers.

Sakura's morning went by quickly, probably because she was so excited about her lunch with Sasuke. She had gotten half of her treatments and three physicals done already that morning. She had some dead time so she figured it would be a good opportunity for her to write out her daily medical reports and roam the 3rd floor to check on patients that were currently staying in the hospital. She remembered the days when she was still in medical training with the Hokage. She had loved so much learning how to save the lives of others. Now, she was quite good at her trade, she was even a help on missions being a medic and all. She felt that she was so much more useful than she once was. She pushed her medical reports aside and left to go roam the 3rd floor. It hadn't taken Sakura long; she returned a few moments before her lunch hour officially began. She was to meet Sasuke outside on the 2nd floor terrace. It overlooked the streets of Konoha and provided the perfect place for the employees of the hospital to take a break.

Sakura left her floor and made her way to the terrace. Sure enough there was Sasuke sitting at one of the tables near the edge of the terrace staring out into the traffic below. Sakura walked out to him and sat down across from him.

"Busy morning?" he asked her unpacking their lunch. He had decided to buy their lunch since he wasn't the best cook in the world.

"Not really, I've managed to keep myself busy." Sakura said watching him push her lunch in front of her. It was fried eggplant and miso with pork and a hard boiled egg. Sakura couldn't wait. She broke her chopsticks as Sasuke pulled the same from the bag.

"Itidakimasu!" Sakura said as she immediately dove into her delicious meal. "Thank you, Sasuke for bringing me lunch. It's delicious."

"It's no problem. I wanted to come eat with you." He answered her. "Remember when you came to visit me in the hospital? You brought me lunch…but I refused it." Sasuke said remembering when he was hurt and how Sakura had tried to care for him.

"Yeah, I remember." Sakura answered. She wasn't bothered by the fact that it had happened; she was just thankful he was eating lunch with her now. They talked Sakura's entire lunch hour away. She hated having to leave him alone for the rest of the day. Sasuke cleaned up their containers and she kissed him goodbye.

"When I come home today…I'm _your_ nurse." Sakura said her emerald eyes on fire.

"Sasuke, it's time for _your_ physical." Sakura said pulling his towel off and leaving it on the bathroom floor. Sakura had just gotten home from her shift at just the right time. Sasuke had completely dried off from being in the shower and Sakura had conveniently just taken it off. She knelt down to her knees and took his cock into her mouth. It didn't take her long to suck it to a completely aroused state. Sasuke had to lean against her bathroom sink to sustain his balance.

"Oh….my…" Sasuke rested his hands in Sakura's soft pink hair as she took him deep into her throat. She let her tongue dace over his thick shaft. Sasuke could feel his knees getting weaker and weaker the longer she sucked on him. Part of his body was cold from the air conditioner that he and Sakura had agreed needed turned on during the day, but part of his body was on fire from the intense pleasure Sakura was bestowing upon him.

Sasuke couldn't help but push her face farther into him. It was like a reflex. Sakura gently rested her hands on his hips and took him as deeply inside her throat as she possibly could. She gagged a little at first but quickly adjusted. She heard Sasuke start to moan as her tongue caressed his tip. She licked at him frantically enjoying the taste of him a little too much. She could feel wetness between her legs and she wondered why she hadn't bothered to take some clothes off before she started this. She couldn't help it she couldn't resist taking control of him immediately.

"Ooooh…oh…Sakura…Sakura…" Sasuke seemed to be in another universe.

"Mmmmmm…" Sakura hummed in ecstasy as she listened to him respond to her offerings. She sucked faster and faster, allowing her tongue to indulge him. She thought for a moment that maybe she should have laid him down first because she could feel his knees shaking. But at this point he was too close to the point of no return.

"Aaaah…ah…ahhh…aaah." Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Sakura felt that he was going to cum at any moment so she stroked her hand down his shaft until she felt his seed cover her face. She had always dreamt of doing that. She bathed herself in everything he had to give her; tasting him as she ran her tongue over her lips. Sasuke looked at her with post-orgasmic eyes. He wanted to melt into the floor, but instead he summoned what little strength was left in him to clean Sakura's face up with one of the washcloths on the bathroom sink. Sasuke pulled her body up from the floor and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him let him rest his body weight on her.

"As soon as I catch my breath, it's your turn." Sasuke said lazily resting his head on her shoulder. Sakura smiled. Sasuke led Sakura to her bed. The apartment felt so much more relaxing with the air conditioner running. Sakura wasn't certain why she hadn't turned it on sooner. Now, she and Sasuke were in a sexual utopia of comfort. Sasuke pulled all her clothes off quickly. She could smell how clean he was as his body mingled with hers. Sakura felt Sasuke spread her legs open and bury his face into her mound. His tongue made lusty assaults ay her womanhood, making her arch her back in pleasure. Every time she arched, she pushed into Sasuke but he didn't mind. He liked it. His tongue darted in and out of her teasing every layer of her tender spots. Sakura let her body relax and she lost herself in his tender strokes. His tongue made soft small circles over her clit; this made her moan. "Ooooh…oooh…Sasuke…yeah…yeah…" She praised his name with soft obsessive passion. Sakura begin to wiggle her body more as her pleasure intensified. Sasuke knew he was doing exactly what she wanted by the way her body moved. He kept pushing her legs further and further apart all the while licking her with hungry force. He loved how she tasted and how she felt.

Sakura panted heavily and released her body into her own orgasm. He had left her helpless and completely calm. Sasuke scooted himself up beside her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Hello to you to." Sasuke said. It had dawned on Sasuke that the only words that had been spoken to one another were what Sakura had said to him coming through the bathroom door. "Feels good in here doesn't it?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah, it does." Sakura sighed and turned on her side to face Sasuke. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked him. It was only 6:30; they still had the evening ahead of them.

"Want to go get a movie?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura rolled her green eyes up toward the ceiling.

"Will that lead to making out on the couch?" She asked.

"Of course it will, how would it not?" Sasuke said to her smiling the smile that Sakura couldn't resist.

"Okay, let's do that and see where that leads." Sakura winked and got up to get dressed so they could go into town to find a movie.

"You live alone, why did you want to come and stay with me?" Sakura asked. He and Sasuke were lying on the couch in the dark. They hadn't bothered going to bed after their moving was over. Sakura always thought Sasuke was the least cuddly person she had ever met; yet tonight he was cuddled up so close to her that she thought he would smother himself.

"I needed you. I needed to be with you. I needed to be close to you." He answered her. The phone rang which was unusual since it was pretty late. Sakura wiggled around to answer it. It was Naruto, he was looking for Sasuke. Sakura handed him the phone.

"Hey." Sasuke said answering the phone. "What do you mean where have I been. I told you that I was leaving my apartment and staying with my girlfriend." Sakura's jaw dropped open she and Sasuke hadn't discussed this…not that there was anything to discuss, but still; since when was she his girlfriend? Sakura laughed because she could hear Naruto freaking out on the other end of the phone. Sasuke laughed at him. "Yes, Naruto I'll have lunch with you tomorrow but can she come with us" Sasuke asked him. Naruto of course agreed to this but he was still having a panic attack on the other end of the phone. Sasuke said goodbye and hung up. He repositioned his body the way he had been laying on Sakura. He dug his hands around her ribcage.

"Okay, so when were you going to tell me I was your girlfriend? Since when did this happen?" Sakura asked holding on to him.

"I figured you just assumed it. You wouldn't back out on that title would you?" Sasuke kissed her between her breasts. Sakura smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't. I've always wanted to be your girlfriend; I've always wanted you to be my boyfriend." Sakura buried her nose in Sasuke's onyx tresses. "You know I would say we should go get to bed, but I'm too comfortable to move." She finished. Sasuke was kissing his way up her neck. It was enticing because she couldn't actually see him; she could only see his black outline and feel his lips making their journey up her body. Sasuke rested his soft lips on Sakura's He squeezed her body tighter and Sakura wrapped her arms around him lovingly. She let him taste her bottom lip with his tongue. She let his tongue dance into her mouth and explore her. Sakura pushed her hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt. She loved feeling his skin. She sighed softly as they made out on her couch. This lasted and lasted, neither of them breathless, neither of them offering to pull away from the other.

Finally, Sasuke pulled his lips only far enough away from Sakura that his nose pushed into hers. But this didn't last. What was supposed to be three short, soft kisses to her lips turned into another heated frenzy of making out. Sakura wanted her turn to be on top of him so she wiggled their bodies around until she was lying on top of him. Sasuke moaned as he felt his erection press into Sakura's lower abdomen. She rotated her hips a little because the feeling of Sasuke pressing into her aroused her and she knew the feeling of her grinding her hips into him would make him even harder. Sakura kissed him with her primal energy. She felt Sasuke's hands on her bare back; she wasn't wearing a bra and Sasuke caressed the length of her back, running his hands into her pants and back out.

Sakura licked Sasuke's neck and licked his lips just as he had done to her. She allowed her tongue to meet his. Sasuke rested his hands in her light pink hair. It was feathery soft against the tips of his fingers. Sakura continued indulging him and he did the same to her. This lasted until they finally broke to go to bed. However, they both knew that once in bed, there would be fewer clothes and things would get a little hotter.

Sasuke loved the fact that Sakura usually didn't wear any underwear in the evenings. It made undressing her a little easier. Their hormones were lit on fire at this point and they both knew they wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. They still had a lot of fun to be had before they truly went to bed.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You and Sasuke! Sasuke and you! Does Kakashi Sensei know about this? Hey! Hey! I should tell Ero-Sennin!"

"Naruto! Relax!" Sakura said, her green eyes shining. Sasuke laughed at Naruto. The three of them were sitting at the ramen shop and Naruto was flipping out over the fact that the presumably unimaginable had happened. It was at this moment Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's hand resting on Sakura's thigh. Even though Naruto had turned into a young man who was definitely not bad to look at, he still had extreme hyperactive tendencies. He narrowed his eyes towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke…you've…stolen her innocence!" Naruto yelled the last part. Naruto smiled and laughed his typical Naruto laugh. "Good for you." Sakura laughed, she had never had this much fun with her teammates, even when they first formed a team. More than anything Sakura got to see that Sasuke and Naruto had truly mended the hole between them. It was very obvious that Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and the truth was he always had been; sometimes it takes traumatic events to realize things.

The three of them stayed together most of the afternoon. It was nice to be reunited and not to have a care in the world at this very moment. They had decided to go to the creek bed that flowed near the edge of town. Sakura took her shoes off and immediately allowed her feet to hang in the cool water. Naruto and Sasuke followed in the same manner as she did.

"So, when was your first kiss?" Naruto was dying to know every crucial detail. It was taking everything in him to hide his curiosity. Sakura laughed.

"It was the other night. Sasuke had come in from the rain. One thing lead to another and we kissed." Sakura said. This was only the first question in a deluge of things Naruto just simply had to ask. Both Sasuke and Sakura humored him by answering everything for him.

"I'm sure you did more than kiss! I'm right aren't I! Am I right?" Naruto was grinning all over as he looked at the two of them. Naruto continued prying for details. Of course after he got the details for which he was prying, he kind of wished he would have kept quiet. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke spent the rest of the afternoon together. By the early evening, Naruto had left them alone. The sun was hanging low in the sky in the distance. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke offered to leave the stream where they had spent the day. Sakura laid down underneath a tree and Sasuke laid down beside her. He reached out for her and Sakura rolled backwards into him. They laid in the shade of the tree until the sun sank nearly out of view. Sasuke kissed the back of her neck and Sakura rolled around to face him. She pushed his body underneath her own. She hadn't had any intention of having sex with him here but she knew that they would. Sakura put her hands underneath his shirt and pushed it up higher and higher until it was around his shoulders. She sat up and tugged it off of him. In no time Sakura was topless and lying bare chested on him. She could feel his hands creeping slowly down the back of her pants; but then he would pull them back out and snake his way up her back. This was teasing to Sakura but she didn't truly mind, she liked teasing as much as she liked being teased.

Sakura unbuttoned Sasuke's pants underneath her. She tried hard to sneak her hands inside, but she couldn't get far enough onto his hips to pull his boxers down. She felt her own pants creep farther and farther down her own hips; Sasuke got them as far down to her knees and then Sakura pulled them off the rest of the way. Now she was down to her underwear, but she took this opportunity to get Sasuke out of his pants, only she completely undressed him, she didn't even spare him his boxers. She straddled him, feeling his aching erection press into her. She could feel pre cum soaking the tip of her underwear. Sakura gyrated her hips wildly into him. He made her horny even when he wasn't trying. Sasuke pulled at Sakura's panties until they were halfway down her hips. Sakura quickly pulled them off of her. Sakura took his cock in her hand and slowly stroked the length of him before sliding him slowly inside of her. Her knees dug into the soft earth. She knew she would be grass stained after this. Sakura slowly slid him deep inside her and pulled herself back up. She had to be careful; she didn't truly know if she had the strength for this. But the feeling of her on top was amazing. She liked feeling him at her mercy and she knew that he would enjoy seeing her naked on top of him. She continued with this up and down motion very slowly. She wanted to build up her speed with ease.

Sasuke let out long sighs as she slowly rode up and down on him. Sakura began to pick up her pace slightly; She could feel herself shoving him deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust. She could feel her walls tightening around him each time she took him inside of her. She looked at Sasuke, he had desperate and pleading eyes. He wanted her; he wanted her to make him experience things that only she knew how to give. He wanted her to read his mind and make him weak. Sakura could indeed do these things.

She sped up her rhythm slightly, she certain how much faster or how much harder she could go even though she wanted to ride him in uncontrollable fury. Sakura started to whimper as she squeezed her body around him tighter and tighter. She was enjoying herself, and she was enjoying watching him shutter in pleasure. Sakura picked up her pace even though her legs were already aching. She had to keep going. Sakura started moaning softly at first, and then her moans grew as she felt herself getting closer to her own orgasm. Sasuke tried to reach out and touch her, but he couldn't reach her, she was leaning too far back on his hips. Sakura could feel her mouth going dry, but she didn't care. Sakura's breaths became shorter and quite shallow; she listened to Sasuke carefully; hearing him respond the same way. She knew he was close; she could hear him uttering her name under his breath.

Sakura's mouth hung open as she climaxed in rapturous delight. She could feel her juices running down Sasuke's shaft. She saw the tiny puddle she had made at the base of his cock. Sasuke dug his fingers into the ground as he shot his load deep within her. His body trembled. Sakura sat frozen on top of him for a moment. She couldn't move and she could barely breathe. With him still inside of her, she leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. They laid there in the grass until they had both cooled down and the night had blanketed them in a starry paradise.

"Haruno Sakura! You bitch! How could you! What the hell do you thing you're doing?" A very enraged Ino stormed into Sakura's examining room. Sakura was completely shocked at her immature entrance.

"Ino? What the? What's the matter with you? Sakura said backing up over her own chair as Ino stormed forward towards her.

"You know exactly what's the matter, bitch! Sasuke is mine, and he's always been mine and you know it." Ino slapped her across the face. Sakura screeched and turned her head sideways. There was a huge red handprint on her face. She slowly looked back at Ino.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You are 18 years old and you just slapped me like a child. Why do you act like this Ino? It's stupid. I thought you and I were over this?" Sakura said calmly.

"To hell, we're over with this you stupid whore. You don't think I've see you with him. Holding on to him…acting as if he's _yours_…letting him touch you because you're a loose worthless piece of shit!" Ino tried to hit her again but Sakura blocked her.

"Ino…stop it. Saskue picked me…not you…me. I'm sorry. If you feel the need to act like a baby go ahead…but it won't change a damn thing." Sakura's voice was low and serious. Her green eyes burning into Ino's.

"No! You slut! You knew what you were doing…you knew to lay low until you could get him in your pants. As for me, I've kept trying and trying for him since the day he came back and you...You fucking whore! You get him first…Well, I'll get him next…just wait…he doesn't give a _shit_ about you. It's me Sakura…it's always been me." Inos' voice was hateful and she fluttered her blue eyes at Sakura, Sakura remained unnerved. It was obvious Sakura's experience as a ninja was showing and her composure as a woman was undaunted. Sakura touched the burning red hand print on her face. Ino began to back out of Sakura's office gritting her teeth, her eyes on fire with rage.

"You'll see…you'll see who he really wants…and trust me…I have a much better body than you…I have sweeter lips than you…you may be the cherry blossom…but I'm the wild one. Goodbye…Haruno…Sakura." Ino left and Sakura could feel her pulse race. She couldn't imagine Ino acting this way. She had no idea she was this jealous and the truth was…she didn't give a shit. She knew Sasuke was hers and besides he was meeting her after work. She had to work until after dark and Sasuke wasn't about to let her on the streets alone.

That night Sasuke walked form Sakura's apartment towards the hospital.

"Sasuke, Where are you going in such a hurry?" a seductive voice called to him. Sasuke stopped, he squinted his eyes and turned his head. It was none other than Ino.

"Go away." He said completely monotone.

"Sasuke, don't do this, you know you want me…not her…not that bitch." Ino tried to put her arms around him. Sasuke pushed her away. His sharingan had activated because he felt threatened.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ call Sakura that again! I swear Ino, I will kill you and think nothing of it. You're a sad girl who acts like she's a kid. Now shut up and get the _hell_ out of my way." Sasuke red eyes burned into hers and she could feel the untamed rage. She indeed backed away.

"But Sasuke…I'm willing to show you everything that she's not." Ino started to unbutton her shirt. Sasuke could feel anger take him over. The truth was, he hated Ino. She hadn't left him alone since he had returned. She had tried and tried and tried to give herself to him…but Sasuke's intentions were for a lovely pink haired angel. Sasuke whipped out a kunai from underneath his shirt and held it to Ino's neck. It was the only way to get her to leave him alone.

"This is your final warning. Back off…leave Sakura alone. She's mine." Sasuke put the kunai away once again. Ino backed up farther. It was more than obvious Sasuke wouldn't ever be hers. He walked away from her, hands in pockets and the red in his eyes slowly fading back to black.

"Do you love her?" Ino asked, tears rolling down her face. Sasuke turned around and looked her in the eyes. He then spun around and faced his back toward her and walked toward the hospital. He never answered her.

Sakura was sitting on the front steps of the hospital. She had to put aloe on her face to attempt to reduce the redness. Sasuke appeared shortly. Sasuke smiled and quickly rose from the steps. When Sasuke got close enough to her, he noticed the large red handprint across her face.

"Sakura, what happened?" He asked resting his fingertips on the red mark. Sakura's face grew solemn.

"Ino…she…" Sasuke cut her off.

"No! She was here..today?" his rage was boiling again.

"Ino came into the hospital throwing a fit. She slapped me. She was all pissed and she kept saying how you wanted her not me."

"She stopped me on the way here…I threatened to kill her. I hate her. The truth is, now that I'm calm I wouldn't kill her, just fight her off. But, when I'm that angry I really lose it." Sasuke said his fingers still on the mark on her face. Sakura put her arms around him.

"It really is me, isn't it? I mean, it's never been her has it?"

"No. It's you Sakura." Sasuke held her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her down the steps of the hospital. They walked back to her apartment, no sign of Ino no fear of her attacking Sakura. Sakura dug through her bag for the key. She hadn't thought about getting it out so she could just let them both in immediately. Sasuke stopped her and pressed her into the door. He kissed her, leaning into her allowing all his weight to rest on her. He pulled away from her lips ever so slightly. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you." He said to her, loud enough only for her and no one else to hear.

Sakura was in a pure state of disbelief. Sasuke had just told her he loved her. She wasn't certain how to act or what to say. She wasn't even positive that everything was real at this moment. She did love him, she just couldn't' get her lips to form the words; she couldn't get her brain to say it back to him. Now, here they were inside her apartment lying in the middle of her living room floor. Sasuke kissed her deeply and lovingly.

Sakura began trying to tug at Sasuke's clothes to get them off. She started with his pants first for a change. Sasuke always had to help her get his pants off it seemed. Sakura could feel his hands all over her, wanting her, needing her. This only made her want to get him naked faster. Besides, she wasn't going to let him keep his amazing body all to himself. After only a few moments their clothes were pitched all over the room. Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's tongue on her breast. He was gently fondling her other breast. She felt like she could allow him to do that to her all night long. She reached her hand towards Sasuke pleading cock wanting so much to stroke him for a while, but he wouldn't let her. For the moment, she was all his. Sasuke switched breasts and sucked on the other. She finally had managed to defy him and wrap her fingers around the smooth skin of his erect manhood. This distracted him greatly. Sakura didn't mind she wanted to do this to him. She kept a firm grip on him and stroked him with immense tenderness.

Sakura could hear him sweetly say her name as she coaxed his pre cum out of the tip. She wiggled her body around so that she could put one arm behind his shoulders and keep her other hand in place; delivering an assault of pleasure to him. Sasuke couldn't take the waves of rapture Sakura was sending down his body and so he lunged forward and pushed her thin, curvy body underneath him. He was leaning low enough to feel her erect nipples lightly touching his chest. Sasuke quickly went to war with Sakura's tongue as he teasingly shoved the tip of his length into her tender folds between her legs. He didn't offer to push on inside her, just teasing her on the outside and it was truly driving Sakura crazy. She could feel the ultra responsive tip tantalize her and she could hear Sasuke moan from the feeling as he kissed her.

Sasuke pulled his lips away from Sakura's and pulled her body over his. She straddled him at first but then Sasuke motioned for her to take him inside of her.

"I'll do all the work, but you stay on top." He said to her softly. This idea fascinated Sakura and she couldn't wait to see how this would feel. He wanted to watch her, he wanted to see her bliss. She sunk down on him stopping only a couple inches above his abdomen. Sakura adjusted her knees so that she could support her weight and so she wouldn't fall at the wrong time. The sight of her straddling him naked, with her chest in its full glory before him made Sasuke hunger for her even worse than he already was. He pushed up inside of her as far as his hips would allow. This took some getting used to since this was a new position to both of them.

"You think you'll like that?" Sasuke asked her, making certain she was comfortable.

"Sasuke, I think I'll like anything that involves having sex with you." Sakura answered him. Sasuke was still getting adjusted to this motion in his hips. He soon discovered how to move his hips inside her walls to send chills through both of them.

"Oh…ooooh…yeah…" Sakura said lightly on her breath. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the satisfaction she felt. She felt Sasuke hit the same sensitive spots over and over and since _all_ of him was sensitive, she knew he was feeling the same way she was. Sasuke went faster. He liked this because the friction against him had increased and the sinfully divine feelings were overtaking his body. Sasuke was starting to pant and Sakura was starting to drip her won wetness onto Sasuke as he smacked into her body. This turned him on to see Sakura's wetness making a thin coating on his abdomen. Sasuke's hips were getting tired but he went faster and a little deeper which felt even better to both of them.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sauske…" Sakura was desperately calling out his name. It aroused him to no end to hear her say his name like that. Without warning, Sakura climaxed, leaving a trail of her wetness down her inner thigh. Sasuke was only a few thrusts behind her. He shot his load inside her. She could feel him inside her, mixing with her. It was a feeling she cherished. A little cum ran down her leg mixing with her own passionate juices. They were both exhausted as this position took a great deal of concentration from both of them. Sakura trembled from the sensations that surged through her delicate body.

Sakura laid down on top of him. They didn't offer to move from their living room floor. Neither of them said anything for a while, for they seemed to be lost in a post orgasmic world, a world where the heart rate, the pulse, the blood pressure, and all the hormones raced wildly. Both of them waited until their bodies settled down. Sakura could feel Sasuke's once hard length soften underneath her. Sasuke put his arms around her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said meekly and without energy.

"Yeah?" he answered her just as meekly.

"I love you too." Those words were music to his ears since he hadn't truly remembered anyone telling him that they loved him. "Maybe…maybe you should move in with me." Sakura said.

"I'd like that Sakura." Sasuke said to her. However, Sakura didn't notice the smile on his face as she uttered those words to him. Sasuke was delighted.

Two weeks later Sasuke left his apartment…for good. Sakura's apartment was cluttered with boxes. She had a huge fight with her mother over the face that a boy was moving in with her. But, they would be friends again after the shock had worn off. Sakura was so excited about the fact that Sasuke's stuff was strung out from one end of the apartment to the other. Sakura figured he could work on organizing everything while she was at work.

That particular morning Sakura hurried down the stairs and kissed Sasuke before she left for the hospital. She had truly never been this happy in her entire life. Once she arrived at the hospital, she found a huge stack of papers on her desk. Shizune had left them for her to look at. All the papers regarded physicals and general check ups. Shizune cam into Sakura's office and Sakura immediately had to tell Shizune that Sasuke had told her he loved her only two weeks earlier and that they were now living together. Shizune loved seeing Sakura so happy. She had remembered a time when nothing could make Sakura smile.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's apartment Sasuke had already unpacked three boxes and he now realized that Sakura's bedroom was only large enough for her and her dresser was already full of her clothes, as was her closet. Now Sasuke had the task of figuring out what to do with his clothes. Indeed the apartment was small even though it had an upstairs and a downstairs. Actually, Sasuke had the bigger apartment and he was now questioning why they didn't move to his apartment instead. Besides, he was a man now and he felt compelled to provide for Sakura…not to have her providing for him. At any rate, until he could talk about what exactly he was going to do with all his things he decided to fit as much in her drawers as he could. He thought about asking Naruto over to help him carry out the empty boxes and maybe move some furniture around…but he thought that maybe Naruto would get worked up like he usually did and start acting all... 'Naruto-ish'.

"So what's in the future for you two?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean he's moving in with me that's all that really matters." Sakura answered.

"Well, do you think he'll marry you?" she questioned. Sakura wasn't sure what to say. The idea was thrilling to her but she didn't want to let it show that it was.

"I don't know. Maybe someday, but for now I think we'll concentrate on him moving in. That's the biggest even in our lives right now." Sakura answered. Shizune smiled. She loved watching Sakura dance about the room with so much life and energy. "Oh hey, can you watch for my 2:00 appointment to come in? I need to go get a tampon." Shizune agreed to watch for Sakura's appointment while she went to attend her womanly duties. Sakura was prepared to insert her tampon…however when she pulled her pants down she noticed something…or rather she _didn't_ notice something. "Hmmm…I must be late this time." Sakura thought. She was referring to her period. Sometimes she got it late, sometimes she got it early she never really gave it a thought. She rejoined Shizune and met her 2:00 appointment. After her appointment for the first time that day she leaned forward over her desk and noticed that her breasts were aching. Not realizing what she was doing, she grabbed herself to massage them, but they continued to be very tender to the touch. This too, sometimes happened with her period so she brushed it aside.

Once Sakura arrived home she called out for Sasuke wondering where he was. The deluge of boxes in the living room had been cleaned up. Sakura walked upstairs only to discover Sasuke stuck in between her dresser and her closet. He was rapping his fingers on the top of it trying to think of a way to get unstuck. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this predicament.

"How long have you been stuck like that?" she asked.

"32 minutes." He answered. She walked over to her dresser and tried to wiggle it out far enough for Sasuke to get free of it. She wasn't even going to ask why or how he had gotten the dresser in front of the closet.

"Ouch." She grabbed her breasts again. They were unusually sore today.

"What's wrong Sasuke asked putting his arms around her waist."

"My breasts are so sore to touch. It's time for my period but they are really sore; more so than usual. I hope it stops when my period starts. Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the evening organizing what was left of Sasuke's things. They were both exhausted by evening. Sakura had curled up beside him in their bed and they were both asleep in no time.

Three days later, Sasuke and Sakura had finally figured out an organizational method for all of Sasuke's things. It was on this morning that Sakura noticed she still hadn't gotten her period and her breasts were still killing her. Sakura was once again at the hospital for her day shift. On her break she felt that she may need to take a pregnancy test. She figured it would be negative since she felt this way often before her period. But, she had been having sex…a lot of sex so she wanted to take one. She actually began to think about the possibility that she could be pregnant. She smiled to herself…pregnant with Sasuke's baby…me? She couldn't help but dwell on this thought for a moment. However, in her heart she knew that the test would be negative so she would save the thought of being pregnant for a later time. Sakura searched through a medical supply closet and dug until she found the stack of pregnancy tests. There were many in the closet because every female ninja had to take one when she came in for her physical. It was silly, but that was the policy. She slipped into the bathroom without Shizune noticing what she was up to. Sakura opened it up and threw the directions away, after all she had given a hundred of these; she knew how it all worked: Pee on the stick and wait. She sat the now moist test on the counter of the bathroom and waited. To pass the time she decided to reorganize the cabinets above her head. She started pitching useless and empty wrappers in the trash and stacking things so they ended up a little neater. Once she was done with that task she looked at the clock that hung above the door; fifteen minutes had passed. Sakura nonchalantly picked up the test and read the result to herself...she could hear Shizune calling to her, Sakura let out a deep breath and threw the test away. It was time to get back to her patients…she had her answer.

After her shift, Sakura practically skipped back to her apartment. It was a scorching hot day and opening the door to her cool apartment was a dream come true. Sasuke had dinner on the table for them. It was funny, Sasuke, the once cold-hearted anti social conceited asshole, was now Sakura's perfect little housewife. Sakura sat down across form Sasuke and hungrily dug into her meal.

"You like it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's great." Sakura answered.

"So what did you do today?" he asked her. Sakura gave him a run down of her day. It was typical for the most part.

"Sasuke, today something happened while I was at the hospital." Sakura said.

"Like what?" he was puzzled. Sakura put her chopsticks down.

"Sasuke…I'm pregnant."

Sasuke blinked several times. He was shocked, yet he wasn't. He looked into her eyes trying to read her but he couldn't. He tried to move his lips but he couldn't. He kept searching Sakura for answers. How did she feel about it? How did he feel about it? When did they need to go see the Dr.?

"You're….pregnant?" He finally said. He did something quite unexpected…he reached out for her hand. Sasuke still couldn't read Sakura's reaction. He face was rather blank. "So…you're actually…pregnant…with my baby, right?" Sasuke asked her hesitantly. Sakura shook her head yes.

"I took a test at the hospital today and it was positive. I wanted to come home at lunch and tell you but I had patients who needed me. Sasuke…I understand…if you leave now." Sakura said. Her face sunk and her heart began breaking in two.

"What? What do you mean leave?" Sasuke looked concerned. He immediately raised from the table and went to Sakura's side. There were now tears in her eyes.

"I figured you…you would want to move back to your apartment or leave Konoha again once I told you I was pregnant." Sakura looked at him with big glassy green eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not going to leave. I love you; with or without a baby I love you." Sasuke smiled. "Besides, eventually you're not going to be able to bend over to pick stuff up, so someone's going to have to put your shoes on for you." He said. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"So…you want me to carry the baby to term? You're sure you want me to have it? Because, if you don't right now's the time to…" Sasuke cut Sakura off who was talking a mile a minute.

"Sakura, what do you want?" He asked her. Sakura looked at him longingly.

"Do you want the truth? I mean do you really want me to tell you how I feel about this?" She held on to his hands tightly, nearly squeezing them in two.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke answered her. A huge smiled broke over Sakura's face.

"I'm so excited. I mean I'm not scared I have a job and a home and it's your baby, no one else's it yours and it's mine. I want nothing more than to have this child and raise it. That's what I want. I want to have this baby. All I can do is hope that you want it with me, but Sasuke if you don't then I'll do it by myself." Sakura beamed. She had hidden her true feelings when she took the test at the hospital. She didn't want anyone to know that she had just gotten a positive pregnancy test and that her life had changed forever. But the truth was she was overjoyed. Telling Sasuke was actually easier than she had expected it to be. Telling her mother would be a completely different story.

Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly. She wasn't completely certain what all had happened to him in the past years to make him go so soft but she most definitely wasn't going to question it. Perhaps this would be the start of the family that Sasuke had but then lost. It was a way of resurrecting the Uchihas. Most likely not exactly what Sasuke had in mind but nonetheless a new Uchiha was officially on the way. Sakura stood up and squeezed him tighter into her.

"You know, we can have sex until I'm too big to have sex with." She said. Sasuke laughed.

"Alright, then we'll clean up and you prove it to me." He said. Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked down at her abdomen he rubbed his hands over her now flat stomach.

"It's no bigger than a pea is it?" He asked glancing up at Sakura.

"No, yet it's the biggest thing that's ever happened to you or me. You know, I'm going to look like a fucking blimp. My feet are going to swell and I'm going to run to the bathroom every 7 seconds because the baby will eventually be squeezing the hell out of my bladder. I'll have to fight off stretch marks and you know my hormones will go crazy and I'll probably be an emotional wreck. So much to look forward to!" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke didn't care, he didn't care how pregnancy would make her look or how she would act or if she wanted ice cubes with mustad and udon at 2:30 in the morning. He cared about her and now he cared about his unborn child. Caring was a trait Sasuke had never before possessed, but now he literally was a changed man. For a moment, he wished so much he had a father to call to say something like 'dad, I'm going to be a father'.

Fortunately for Sakura, she knew all about the symptoms of pregnancy and what to expect. After all, she worked in the hospital and she had actually assisted in delivery before. She and Sasuke cleaned up the kitchen they kept talking back and forth about who they were going to tell about her pregnancy. They both finally tentatively agreed to tell Naruto…eventually. They could picture it already; he would probably flip out, spazz, and start screaming incoherently. They decided that when they id decide to tell they beloved team mate about Sakura's pregnancy they would be in the sanctity of the apartment.

As promised, Sakura took Sasuke upstairs after their dinner and proved to him that even though she was pregnant, she could still have sex like she wasn't. At least for now she could, until nature defied her. She got Sasuke shirtless and licked his chest furiously. He undressed her from the waist up while she did this. Sakura pulled him on top of her while he clawed at her pants. Sakura locked lips with him, shoving her tongue deep into his mouth. She let her hands glide through his silky smooth tresses. She felt Sasuke finally work her pants off her hips and spread her legs apart. She wrapped her legs around him and wished she could reach his pants, but her hands were too occupied elsewhere.

Finally they were both stripped down to nothing, Sakura wanted to indulge his body for the rest of the night. Sakura could feel herself moistening between her legs and Sasuke rubbing his erect length against her wasn't helping anything. She dug her fingers into his back as she pleaded and begged for him to pleasure her wildly. Sasuke slid into her wet entrance with much ease. He didn't want to go too quickly at first; he wanted to make Sakura want it. He slid in and out of her painfully slowly. He felt her squeezing him and she felt him enticing her by pushing into her deeper and keeping the same grinding momentum. Sakura sighed and wrapped her legs tighter around his.

"Ooooh…go faster." She begged. Sasuke had every intention of fulfilling her desires just not right away. He moaned at the feeling of her divine body creating the most perfect friction against him. He quickened his rhythm as he put immense pressure against her sweet spot. This made Sakura arch her back so that her chest was pressing against his. When she arched her back it changed the angle of her body. The new sensation of Sasuke thrusting into her in this position was chilling. She could feel him inadvertently pick up speed. He couldn't help it the change she had made with her body made her walls tighten even more. They both groaned in near unison. Sakura started panting heavily; the pleasure tearing through her was nearly unbearable. Sakura could sense that Sasuke was going to cum fast. He was starting to sweat a little and his muscles were tightening up.

Sakura whimpered and climaxed all over her sheets. Sasuke squeezed his elbows in toward Sakura's shoulders and filled her up. Sakura pulled him down over her so that he was resting his body weight over top of her. One thing was certain, the numerous sperm he had just given her would certainly not get her pregnant, one had already succeeded in doing so. He laid there on top of her holding on to her and listening to her heartbeat and listening to his own heartbeat. It was only a matter of time until a third heartbeat could be heard.

Hey all! Here's where I need your help. Would you like for me to continue writing in order to follow Sakura and Sasuke through her pregnancy? Or do you want me to write a conclusion chapter? I have every intention of taking Sakura through the pregnancy, I just want to be sure you fabulous readers want to read it. Gimme some feedback as to which you would prefer. For now, here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!

Three weeks had passed since Sakura had revealed the news to Sasuke that she was in fact pregnant with his child. It was now 12:42 and Sasuke was going to bring Sakura lunch at work like he so often did. However, Sakura was now experiencing the portion of her pregnancy where she was sicker than the sickest sick. Shizune, who worked closest with Sakura at the hospital, didn't know about her pregnancy yet…but that was soon to change. Shizune passed the bathroom and heard someone throwing up. It of course, was Sakura and this was her 3rd time throwing up this morning. Shizune stopped in front of the door and soon she heard the toilet flush. After washing her hands Sakura emerged, her face was sweating.

"Shizune!" Sakura's green eyes turned into giant round saucers.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you okay? Have you been sick? What's wrong?" Sakura motioned Shizune into their office/examination room. She may as well tell Shizune because she would find out soon enough.

"Shizune, I'm pregnant and my morning sickness has set in big time."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant? Sakura!" Shizune hugged her.

"Ssshhhh!" Sakura silenced her; she was in no mood for the entire floor to know about her baby and her sickness.

"Oh, sorry, so is it Uchiha's?" Shizune said her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Yes, it is." Sakura answered.

"So have you been to the doctor yet?" Shizune questioned.

"No, I go at the end of the week, Sasuke's coming with me." Shizune questioned Sakura some more until Sakura excused herself to go meet Sasuke for lunch. She felt badly because Sasuke had brought her lunch two other days that week and she couldn't eat with him because the smells made her so sick. She walked out to the pavilion where they typically ate lunch. Sasuke watched her walk out to him, she looked pretty miserable.

"Still sick?" He asked her standing up and rubbing her shoulders after she had sat down.

"Yeah, still sick." Sasuke sat back down.

"Here, see if you can eat any of this I brought today. Sasuke had brought boiled eggplant, rice balls, some fruit, saltine crackers, and fried tofu. These were things he hadn't tried yet. Sakura managed to smile as he laid everything out in front of her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You pick first, I haven't thrown up at all today." Sakura laughed, it was the best she had felt all day. She examined the options before her.

"Let's try the saltine crackers and the fruit." She said. Sasuke pushed them in front of her and Sakura tentatively nibbled on a cracker. She was able to eat one without feeling like she had to throw it back up. "You know, can I just have the whole bag?" Sakura asked. She didn't realize that she was hungry and the crackers actually tasted very good to her.

"I made your appointment today." Sasuke told her as he watched her devour the crackers.

"Oh, good. I'm anxious to see what the doctor has to say." Sasuke smiled at her. "Maybe he can give me something to stop throwing up." Sakura could have simply gone two floors up in the hospital and made the appointment herself, but she had been so sick that she hadn't done it and instead asked Sasuke to schedule the appointment. Sakura wasn't ready for her lunch hour with Sasuke to end but she had to return to work. Sasuke kissed her before leaving the hospital and returning back to their apartment.

Earlier in the week Sasuke and Sakura had agreed that tonight they would have Naruto over for dinner and tell him of the pregnancy. It wasn't the best day for Sakura to reveal the news, but the sickness wouldn't be going away anytime soon. She figured they might as well get it over with so Naruto could have an episode and life could go on. Sakura had to put up with Shizune firing more questions at her once she had returned to their office.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Haven't thought about it." Sakura answered.

"Do you have names picked out?'

"No."

"Are you two getting married?"

"Shizune, I've been pregnant for like 5 weeks maybe. We haven't talked about anything like that. That's the last thing on our minds at this point, okay?" Sakura felt guilty for somewhat snapping at Shizune, but she didn't feel like dealing with her right now. The rest of the day drug on and Sakura couldn't wait to get home and be with Sasuke. Actually, she was even kind of looking forward to seeing Naruto also. She threw up two more times before the end of her shift. Sakura walked home and the heat didn't help her sickness any. She couldn't wait to hit her cool apartment and flop onto the couch. Sakura arrived at the door and took her shoes off. She did exactly as she said she would and walked in and laid on the couch. She didn't bother changing her clothes or anything. She could smell noodles boiling on the stove and surprisingly, it didn't make her want to puke.

"Hey, you want a pillow and some different clothes?" Sasuke asked her appearing out of the laundry room. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, will you get them for me?" Sakura partially whined.

"Of course." Sasuke smiled and went upstairs.

"I love you." She called after him, but he had already disappeared into their room. Sasuke returned with her pillow and gray soft cotton pants with a white spaghetti strap top that matched. She changed quickly and curled up on the couch. She watched TV while Sasuke did his wifely duties. Just to be safe, Sasuke brought a paper bad and left it near Sakura's head.

"Naruto will be here in about 40 minutes. Should we rehearse what we're going to say?" Sasuke asked. Sakura laughed.

"Naruto, Sasuke fucked me and now I'm pregnant. There, how's that?" Sasuke was stirring his noodles in the kitchen.

"That pretty much sums everything up, let's go with that." He said laughing at her. Sakura was fine until Sasuke began mixing some seasonings into the noodles, then she was thankful for the bag he placed at her head. She didn't know why it was called morning sickness, here it was 6:30 in the evening and she was still throwing up. She couldn't wait for the sickness to subside. She knew that it would be gone by the end of the second month but that felt like an eternity away.

There was a knock on the door, Naruto had arrived.

"Sasuke! What are you fixing it smells wonderful! Sakura-chan! Doesn't it smell great! He's a good cook isn't he? Is he a good cook?" Naruto bombarded her with questions.

"Uh…Naruto Sakura had a long day today why don't you come help me set the table." Sasuke said tugging Naruto into the kitchen away from Sakura. Sakura knew she had to get rid of her paper bag so she slipped it outside while Naruto was talking a mile a minute to Sasuke about Ero-Sennin in the kitchen. She got a fresh bad and kept it close at hand. She conveniently left the other in the garbage. Sasuke and Naruto had the table set and Sakura sat down at Sasuke's side to eat. She stared at her food at first not completely certain what she would actually be able to eat. However she discovered she could eat everything before her.

"This is good, thank you for cooking." Sakura said squeezing Sasuke's thigh. He smiled at her and then shifted his attention to Naruto who was eating everything faster than Sakura and Sasuke combined. Once they were finished with dinner Sasuke talked Naruto into cleaning up the kitchen before joining Sakura on the couch in the living room. Sakura relaxed and slightly felt the grossness in her stomach subside. Sasuke came in the living room and sat beside Sakura. He kissed her and put his arms around her pulling her body close beside his. She put her head on his shoulder. Naruto sat across from both of them.

"So, you were going to tell me something? What? Is it? What is it? Do we have a mission assignment? Are we going to train? Is Kakashi Sensei putting together an A rank mission for us?' Naruto was smiling all over. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who looked back at her.

"Naruto…" Sakura began. "Naruto, we asked you to join us tonight because…well…I'm about 5 weeks pregnant." Sakura took a deep breath and felt the sickness creep back. She looked at Naruto. Naruto's mouth hung open and his round blue eyes were fixated on both of them. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"What! What! What! What! You're kidding! Sakura-chaaaaaaan! You can't be pregnant! Sasukeeeeeeeee! I blame you! Is it a boy or a girl? When are you having the baby? Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yep, as guessed Naruto completely went berserk.

"Naruto, please…calm down." Sakura said.

"Calm down? Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down when you're having a baby! Sakura-chaaaan." Naruto finally wore himself flipping out. It was strange that now he was older yet he had managed to find a more mature way of freaking out.

"Naruto, we wanted to tell you because you're our friend. We didn't want to hide it from you. Besides, even you would have figured it out soon enough." Sasuke said. Sakura and Sasuke spent the remainder of their evening together explaining that they were going to have the baby. Naruto never could get over the fact that they invited him over and spilled this on him, that's what friends are for.

"Hokage-Sama?" Sakura asked with surprise over her face.

"Yes I know, you weren't expecting me and neither was I. The doctor is in delivery right now and well, since I've given plenty of ultrasounds in my time as a medic I think it should all go according to plan." Sakura and Sasuke watched as Tsunade prepared Sakura's now completely flat stomach for her first ultrasound.

"Uchiha, you're the father, yes?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Hokage-Sama." He answered. Tsunade nodded her head and prepared to take Sakura's first baby picture. No one said anything as Tsunade adjusted the monitor and began to ask Sakura questions.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty sick. But other than that I've been okay." Sakura answered.

"You haven't been losing sleep, no emotional outbursts? No cramping, no bloating?"

"Not really." Sakura said again. Tsunade smiled.

"Ah, yes…here it is." Tsunade moved the ultra sound monitor around so that Sakura and Sasuke could see what she saw. "Here it is…that's your baby." Tsunade said. She took a pencil and drew a circle around a very small pea sized dot on the screen. Sakura and Sasuke gazed at it. It was hard to believe that the tiny speck would turn into an infant. Sakura smiled a nervous smile. She couldn't believe she was gazing at the very first photograph of her unborn child.

"The implantation is very good. I am going to estimate a due date, but keep in mind it's just an estimate. We'll put it around May 20. Sakura please keep this in mind. You are carrying a child of an advanced blood line. Now, in most pregnancies I have seen between a parent with an advanced bloodline and a parent without one, the traits of the advanced blood line are dominant. However, Sakura you have many recessive genes, pink hair, green eyes, no blood line. There is a possibility the infant will be born without Sharingan. If any of Sasuke's recessive genes were to show through, your child may lack Sharingan. The other thing is that we won't be able to determine if the child has Sharingan or not; it won't emerge before the child is 5 or 6 years old…if it emerges that soon." Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads in agreement that they understood the risk that the new Uchiha child may not have his father's powerful eyes. Sakura and Sasuke left the doctors office. It was Friday and Sakura had put off telling her mother that she was pregnant all week. Naruto had invited Sasuke to his apartment to play cards with him, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji. He was reluctant to go because he was afraid Sakura would need him. But, she encouraged him to go since she simply had to face her mother and to do this Sakura needed to be alone.

"I'll see you at home later, okay?" Sakura said preparing to part ways with Sasuke and head towards her mother's home.

"Okay, I won't be out real late." Sasuke reassured her. Sakura wouldn't have cared how late he stayed out. It wasn't as if he were going to run away from her. They parted ways and Sasuke soon appeared at Naruto's apartment. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were already there. They were waiting on Neji's arrival.

"Sasuke! You're here!" Naruto gave him a very Naruto-like welcome.

"Congratulations! You've done what I've tried to talk Temari into doing for the past year and a half." Shikamaru said grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"You told him? You idiot did you tell them? I wanted to tell them!" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto grinned all over.

"I couldn't help it! I was ready to explode." Naruto said.

"I wasn't in the door two minutes and he was telling me you were going to be a father. So, when's she do?" Shikamaru asked.

"May 20 or somewhere around that time." Sasuke answered. There was a knock at the door. It was Neji. Naruto quickly let him in.

"There Sasuke, you can tell him since I told Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Tell me what?" Neji asked.

"Saukra's pregnant with my child. I'm going to be a father." Sasuke told him.

"Damn, that's like the fourth thing today that has been told to me that's all…life changing. Hanabi got her first period today, Hinata got caught with condoms for the first time today." Naruto cut Neji off.

"Oh shit, her dad found those?"

"Oh, it was not attractive…You knocked Sakura up and I finally got my first kiss from Ten Ten today." Neji said. He was glowing all over.

"You want to get her pregnant I'll show you how." Sasuke said. Chouji and Shikamaru thought this was hilarious.

"That's okay not at this moment." Neji said. The group was setting in around Naruto's table. The attention had now shifted to Neji's big news.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood in front of her mother's door and took a deep breath. She nervously knocked and waited for her mother to answer. Sakura's mother pulled open the door and Sakura tried to smile as calmly as she could. Sakura's mother invited her in and offered her something to drink. Fortunately, liquids were something Sakura had no problem keeping down.

"How have you been, dear?" Sakura's mother asked her as they sat in the kitchen.

"Oh, I've been good mom." She answered.

"How's the hospital? Is that boy helping you at home?" he mother questioned sternly.

"Yes mom, he helps me so much; and things are going well at the hospital." Sakuar found herself not relaxing and she knew her mother would pick up on this. She tried to divert the subject to her mother's life…not hers. "How have you been feeling lately?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! I've felt great. You know I walk two miles every day and I get out of the house and…" Sakura's mother kept talking but Sakura was only half listening because she was terrified of how her mother was going to react to the news. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura?" he mother kept saying. Sakura finally snapped to her senses.

"Mom, I…I really need to tell you something. But you have to promise me that you won't go crazy and yell at me when I tell you." Sakura said calmly.

"Okay, baby. I won't." Sakura's mother sunk back in her chair and Sakura stared down at the table. She bit her lower lip and brought her eyes up to her mother's.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant. I went to the doctor today. I'm due around May 20…Uchiha Sasuke is the father and we're going to raise it together."

The card game at Naruto's was underway and the guys had covered Neji's first kiss and Sasuke's fatherhood. Now it was time to pick Kiba apart.

"So Kiba…you're a virgin." Naruto said.

"Yeah…and so is Chouji, and Neji." Kiba answered.

"Well true….but you are the focus here. Why don't you tell us who you plan on giving it up to?" Naruto loved to annoy Kiba. Kiba laughed and did everything in his power to shift Naruto's topic of conversation elsewhere. He had absolutely no one in mind and he didn't even want to go there with Naruto.

Sakura's mother stared at her. Sakura was terrified to make eye contact. She looked down at the table waiting and waiting for her mother to say something…anything.

"You're pregnant." her mother finally said. Her voice was neither questioning nor accusing…it was simply there. "I suppose I could be happy for you. But it's hard for me you know. So I don't know how I feel about this." Sakura's mother got up form the table and left.

"Mom…he loves me." Sakura said before she could leave the room. He mother slowly turned around.

"He loves you, huh? That's what your father told me. Is your father still around, Sakura? Do you see him? How often do you talk to him? Do you honestly believe a man when he tells you he _loves_ you? You're so naïve." He mother said coldly and without emotion. Sakura could feel anger and hurt boiling inside of her

"How could you do this? I came here to tell you I was going to be a mother and you can't put your bitterness and your hate for dad behind you for two seconds to be happy for me?" Sakura looked at her mother in sheer desperation. He mother watched her.

"You don't know what it takes to be a mother, Sakura. You're too young to understand love or motherhood. You really should give this child up when it's born." Her mother replied in utter seriousness. At that point Sakura was crushed and heartbroken at her mother's wretched words of disapproval. She got up from the table and left her home…calm and angry.

Sasuke laughed at Shikamaru who had just suggested that he talk to Temari about the joys of pregnancy.

"It's too troublesome for me to badger her about having a baby. She keeps making up excuses why she doesn't want to have a baby right now." Shikamaru said throwing his cards on the table.

"I know you're all about having babies like right now, but if you just let her be ready then she'll give you children." Neji said.

"I've only given her a year to change her mind." Shiakamru insisted, suggesting a year was plenty of time.

" You can't pressure a woman into having your child. That's probably why she keeps putting you off." Neji said. Shikamaru thought about this for a moment.

"You _are_ a genius aren't you?" Shikamaru said.

"Well…yeah." Neji winked at him.

"He used to lie around and eat BBQ chips with me, now he all he does is get me to help him figure out ways to get Temari secretly pregnant." Chouji said. Everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah, those secret pregnancies are always the best." Kiba said. Naruto decided it was time to pull his beer out of the refrigerator.

"Sakura? What's wrong, you look upset. Here, come in." Sakura had appeared at Ten Ten's door.

"I just told my mom I'm pregnant." She said sitting in a chair near Ten Ten's door.

"You're pregnant? Oh my god. What did your mom say?"

"That's why I'm here. I just needed someone to talk to who wouldn't bring up stupid shit about my pregnancy." Sakura said.

"You want something? Tea? Udon? You name it." Ten Ten asked slipping into her kitchen.

"I'll take water if it's okay." Sakura said. She started to spill her experience with her mother to Ten Ten. Ten Ten was a good friend and a very good listener. Ten Ten listened as Sakura spilled out everything that had happened at her mother's house.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't listen to your mother. So your mom didn't have the best luck with men, that was her Sakura not you. So your mom wasn't ready for a baby when she was pregnant with you, you are! You can do this! You and Sasuke can do this! Which by the way, you picked good seed to plant in you." Sakura laughed. Ten Ten always managed to make Sakura laugh during times when she was upset. "So okay, talk to me…not about your mom…not about your baby. You know._ Talk_ to me…about him." Ten Ten smiled. Sakura knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Well, um…he's…you know…he's great." Sakura said,

"Oh Sakura! Cut that crap!" Ten Ten laughed. "Tell me what I really want to know." Ten Ten looked at Sakura with her eyes on fire. Sakura laughed again.

"Okay, okay. You so win. Who am I kidding….he's amazing. The sex is….oh my god!" Ten Ten laughed.

"That's better!" she remarked.

Back around the card table, the guys had covered pretty much every topic you could think of. The six of them hadn't spent an evening like this together…well ever. It was getting late but no one seemed to care. Sakura was still with Ten Ten and Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamari, Kiba and Chouji were all well into Naruto's beer.

"So are you going to marry her?" Neji asked.

"I don't know if she's ready for that added stress." Sasuke said. There was a long silence.

"Are you?" Neji questioned.

Bottom of Form


End file.
